The portable video camera is increasing in popularity due to its light weight and efficient and convenient operation which insures that the images and sounds of all types of activities, such as weddings, ceremonies, travel, sightseeing, family events, etc., can be accurately recorded. With the advent of the video camera's increasing popularity the price of such cameras has dropped, thereby insuring continued popularity. When these cameras are to be used in situations where the ambient light is not high, such as for example indoors or at night, a lamp unit is required in order to supplement the existing light. There are currently two types of electric power supplies for such lamp units: in one case, the power stems from the battery pack of the camera itself; in other case, the power stems from an independent battery pack which is not shared with the camera. In the case where the battery pack is shared, there are inherent disadvantages since a battery pack can only store a limited amount of electricity and therefore if both the camera and the lamp unit rely on the same battery pack for energy, such a battery pack becomes drained of energy much faster. Therefore, manufacturers have tended to favor independent battery packs which are used because lamp units which rely on such battery packs are provided with enhanced brightness and uniformity of light. As a result, there are now large numbers of diverse brands on the market, such as for example: SONY; PANASONIC; CANON; KYOCERA; etc. Since each manufacturer conducts its research and development in independent fashion and without coordination with other manufacturers, the resulting lamp units differ not only in outward appearance but also in the position of the electricity-conducting end of the battery pack as well. Referring now to FIG. 1, FIG. 1--1 depicts a SONY brand battery pack A provided with electricity-conducting terminals Al; FIG. 1-2 depicts a PANASONIC brand battery pack B provided with electricity-conducting terminals B1, which electricity-conducting terminals B1 differ in position with respect to the SONY electricity-conducting terminals A1; FIG. 1-3 depicts a KYOCERA brand battery pack C provided with electricity-conducting terminals C1 which likewise differ electricity-conducting terminals C1 and which also differ in position when compared to those of the other manufacturers; and FIG. 1-4 depicts a CANON bran battery pack D provided with electricity-conducting terminals D1, which also differ in position when compared to those of the other manufacturers. The individual battery packs are therefore designed such that they correspond only to the lamp units of the same brand. As a result of the foregoing, limitations currently exist in the use of lamp units. For example, in the case, of professional photographers, who use several brands of cameras, they must coordinate various battery packs corresponding to various brands of lamp units. Additionally, when the energy available in an individual battery pack is exhausted only a battery pack of identical configuration can be substituted.
A need therefore exists for a universal lamp unit which can accommodate battery packs independent of their brand and electricity-conducting terminal configuration.